The Will of D Fujiwara
by Xena71293
Summary: Fujiwara D. Shakira or Monkey D. Shakira made a pact with her cousin Luffy to join him on the wild adventures of the sea at a very young age. Now coming back from another dimension that she's been in for the past few years. Trying to make new adaptions to her new environments while in the process of healing and trying to redeem her clan in the Soul Society while getting stronger.


_Author's Note: Enjoy!_

Chapter 1:

The long white elegant summer dress ended at her knees the support of the dress came from two thin shoulder straps. That were struggling to support the weight of her breast. The blowing of the wind proceed to pick up. She was already having difficulties to keep her dress from lifting up and keeping the white floppy hat from escaping with the wind. Then, her hair decides to finish the parade with a slap in her face, and that's when she knew it was finally time for a haircut. Here she was on a hot summer day waiting for the bus to come pick her up to bring her to her god-brother's house. Knowing the current situation he was in, she wasn't surprise at all when he sent a messenger to her, to tell her that he was cancelling the picnic with the family. Looking at the pocket watch she was carring, the bus will come in five more minutes. She decide to take the train back home was a lot of things going through her mind despite the heartache from the her previous journey in another dimension, she will soon take a leave three days from now to take on a new adventure. Where she has been waiting a decade or more to come true. Her cousin will soon set off next month on this marvelous adventure on his birthday, knowing him, he wouldn't wait at all. He will rush into dangerous situations without thinking twice or once.

"What an idiot", she said the herself, then she proceed to laugh to herself. She stop once the bus came up and she got on. Even though she was having a hard time adjusting to her "normal" life she will soon have to unjust again. In the corner of her eye she saw something flash around her wrist, she looked at her arm there was the bracelet that she often forgets about. The shiny green emerald decorated with white and gold around it. It so often reminded her of the love she had for _him_; she knew it was unhealthy to hold on to it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to get rid of her feelings. "I love you" he told her, but she knew it wasn't the same love she felt for him, because he felt that way towards _her_. She took the train home which got her home quicker than she thought it would. Now she was walking amongst the forest trees until she saw the little warm house up the dirt road path. It began to drizzle, she still walked a slow pace. She has been here nearly a week and hasn't done much or gone out. The rain began to pick up its pace, then it was pouring rain. She took off running, and jumps over the small pond in the yard. She finally made it under the overlapping roof of the house, entering the entrance area of the house placing her shoes by the door and wiping her feet. Putting her slippers on, she closes the entrance door and sigh. Then she slides the door back that enters into the house. _When will they learn to lock the door?_

"Welcome home, Shakira. Hmm I see you didn't go out on your picnic today." She places the basket by the door and took off her hat and turns to face him.

"No, he was busy _again_." Shigure didn't say anything, but was studying her every move.

"Shakira if you don't cover up soon, I may have no other choice, but to dry you off myself". Soon as he said those words, Shakira looked down at her dress which became see through, she tried to cover her breast with her arm, and her cheeks began to turn bright red as a tomato. Grabbing the picnic basket she threw it at him.

"Shigure you dog!" she shouted at him, the picnic basket hit him in the head causing him to fall over.

"Yes cousin Shigure loves you too", she heard him mumble as she storms upstairs to her room. She close her room door and let out a deep sigh.

" That pervert", she ball her hand into a fist. She began to take her dress off, halfway through with her lower bottom expose she heard a meow. She froze.

_The house was dark and empty, but the door was unlock. Turning on the living room light Shakira precede to carry her belongings upstairs to her room. She just got back from a long journey and she was tired spiritually, emotionally, physically and mentally._

_"Hmm I should take a bath for once" she head down the hall and enter the bathroom on the right. Turning on the warm water, while she waited for the tub to fill half way , she decide to go prepare the ingredients for a meal. Hoping by time she finish taking a bath and cooking the meal that everyone will be home by then. After all it was years since she saw them. Especially Kyo-san. After what seem like an hour, but only been twenty-five minutes. Shakira proceed to get out the bath tub and put a robe on. She took some scissors and began to chop at her hair, she started to cut her hair to her neck, but she stop and decide to put it in a pointy tail. Leaving it to the top of her butt. Heading downstairs to cook, she began to chop up the vegetables. She couldn't help, but to stare at the bracelets on her wrist._

_**She took the bracelets off and hand it to her, "Shakira here you go, you deserve these bracelets more than I do".**_

_"it's best to forget about it", she said out loud to herself._

_"Forget about what", Shakira turn around there was Shigure standing less than an Inch away in her face._

_"Shigure", she said smiling at him._

_"Hmm it not everyday I have my own personal stalker come in my house and make meals for me, no matter how smashing you are. I have no other choice ,but to call the authorities.", shakira smile drop. Does he seriously not recognize me she thought? He reach for the phone, Shakira snatch it out his hand and push him toward the wall._

_"Do you not recognize me." She ask him as she look him into his eyes, he frown and there was confusion amongst his face._

_There was an awkward moment of silence. "No". He said straight out, to think Shigure who can once recognize anyone didn't even recognize the cousin he likes to harass every chance he gets to see her._

_" But seeing how I haven't taken my form, it seems that you must be her." His voice was serious now and he push up against her now she was against the refridgerator. He patted her on the head taking her by surprise and pull her into a hug._

_"Welcome home Shakira", when he said those words she couldn't help, but to cry. Shigure hug her tighter saying words of comfort in her ear as she grip his yukata as she sob louder._

_Someone at the entrance of the kitchen clear their throat, he stood there with his hand in his pockets holding an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Shigure stop patting her head, and Shakira wasn't sobbing anymore. She turn her head slightly to see who it was and there was Hatori standing there with his leg cross looking suspicious._

_"Shigure, I can't bail you out of jail for rape." Hatori began to lit his cigarette . The he made eye contact with Shakira. He froze and his lighter slip from his hand._

_So here she was now sitting at the table with Shigure and Hatori. She only been here for an hour or less and Hatori was already doing his checkups on her._

_"Everyone on a class trip", Shigure and Hatori told her after their conversation._

She let her dress fall and look towards the balcony. There was a black cat standing outside the patio door, Shakira began to close the curtain until the cat hiss at her.

"Fine fine I let you in" ,with that she unlock the screen door and let in the cat. It stood there and stared at her.

"Don't start, I already know I should have contact you when I came in town, I just needed time to myself okay." Shakira sat down and the black cat rub it's head against her thigh.

Next she felt was something soft and jiggly against her head.

"Yoruichi please put on some clothes."

"Hmmm that wasn't the response I was hoping for ", said Yoruichi as she got up and began to search through the drawers of a dresser for spare clothing Shakira kept for her.

"So what's up kiddo?"

"Everything", Shakira said as she plump down on her bed and rest her head.

"So tell me", Yoruichi said as she poses in the mirror.

Shakira took a deep breath as she prepared to open an old heal wound that brought back hurtful memories. _If only I was strong enough._

"Papa's dead", when those very words came out her mouth Yoruichi froze up. There was a heavy aura in the air, and silence follow by the blowing of the hollow wind. You can hear the jingling of the bells outside the house. That's when the sound of lightning cracking across the sky came out of nowhere.

"How did he die?" Yoruichi closed her eyes.

"_They_ killed him"

Yoruichi immediately open her eyes and proceed to head to the balcony door.

Shakira got up "Yoruichi where are you going?"

"Change your clothes and bring your weapons", Yoruichi said as she steps up on the balcony rail.

"For what?"

"Training"

"Yoruichi…. I really don't fee-"

"SHAKIRA! Do you really think this is a time to go on what you _feel_ like. They're coming for you. You need to train."

"Your mother and father weren't weak at all; they died for your sake. They sacrifice their lives for you; if that wasn't the case then they would be here right now. " Yoruichi stood there glaring at her.

"You have thirty minutes, come to Urahara's shop." She said, as soon the blinding light of another lightning strike lite up the air Yoruichi was gone.

"Darn it ",Shakira sigh and begins to grab her combat clothes.


End file.
